


Better Days

by jezt (jezebel)



Category: Highlander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezt





	Better Days

\----------------------------------------

I could have kicked myself as I thought over what had happened, it was the same old argument that we always have, he says that I am too young to fight my own battles, I don't want him to risk his life to fight on my behalf. It's the same "conversation" that we have whenever there is another immortal in town that thinks that I am an easy target, or that I am a pawn to take to drag MacLeod out of the shadows to fight. It's been two years, we've been lovers for that long and still he sees me as the youth that was stupid enough to fall for Kristen, I wish that I were that young, that I had ever been that innocent but it is one thing that you lose quickly on the street, either you get smart or get dead, it's the choice of a street kid.

Even when we first got together I was not that naive, I knew that he was an older lover, Okay, a *considerably* older lover, but it never meant that I got involved with him so that he would fight my battles for me, even after I faced down MacLeod at the racetrack in Paris he still sees me as this little kid.

Okay so the Make up sex was one of the hottest sessions that we have ever had, God, even with immortal healing my ass stills smarts from the pounding that he gave me. He's gone now and I can feel the loneliness from that loss, I know that he will be back, he told me as much but I wonder if next time will be the time that he can't handle it, the one that will cause him to run, to get on the plane to Bora Bora that he jokes about every so often. So maybe I'll go first, it feels lonely now but if I go now then I won't have to stay around and wait until he decides to run. I've no doubt that we'll cross paths again, but maybe after I have a little more experience, a little more time has passed and a little more life has been lived then we'll have our chance.

\-----------------------------   
Methos entered the empty apartment his mind looking for an immortal presence but finding none, he searched with his eyes, no sign of Richie, a note that was taped to the fridge the only thing that the younger immortal had left behind.

_Last night proved that we are on a roundabout never getting off, caught in the same argument over and over again. Maybe I am a naive child, maybe you are a stubborn old fool, either way we are getting nowhere with this futile arguing over and over again. Maybe there is a chance for us in the future, a better time for us, for now I think that I need to find some of that experience in which you say that I am lacking. There is nothing left to say except Goodbye._

_R._

Methos stared at the paper and felt a wave of loneliness wash over him, the tears came slowly, it had been centuries since he had been hurt by anything this deeply, but it had also been centuries since he had opened up to anyone as much as he had to Richie, there was one thing that Richie had missed in his letter, something that Methos had wanted to say, the question was would he ever get the chance?

\-----------------------------------

Richie covered his eyes as he stared up into the sunny sky to see who it was that approached him, he had felt the buzz a few moments before and wondered who would be here with him. It had been three years since he had left Paris and the face that looked back at him was not one that he had expected to see again. Methos looked a little ragged and Richie pondered the thought that the old man had been looking for him, it made him feel a little uneasy, he had done the right thing in leaving, Hadn't he?

"You were wrong you know," Methos said, "There was one thing that you forgot in your letter, one thing left to say. I love you" The ancient one told the blonde who stared up at him with surprise and also a look of love. The three words that it had taken Methos years to say, it wouldn't cure all the ailments but it smoothed over the pain a little, Richie Ryan felt that there was a person in the world that loved him, something that had not happened to him since Mac had tried for his head or since Tessa had died.

"What took you so long?" Richie asked a little later as they were watching the sunset on the beach.

"You are a hard man to find. What possessed you to come here?"

"Oh, I don't know, if you hear something enough you begin to question the truth, someone told me that Bora Bora was nice this time of year." He said, Methos groaned inwardly and pulled the his lover to him for a kiss. The kid may be a brat, but he was able to outsmart a man with 5000 years experience, maybe he wasn't such a kid after all, Methos was about to tell Richie his ideas when he felt a wet trail move up his leg, looking down he saw not the expected hand but a trail of seaweed tickling him. Then again....

\----------------end-------------------

Inspired by the song Better Days:

Better Days I'm gonna write you a letter I think the sooner the better Cause the time is right to find a better day

I'm an angry young man Man I wish I was young My guitar is out of tune even that's highly strung

And the words we didn't say last night Shook the world to the core We had nothing to say last night We'd said it all before And I say

Lonely times and lonely tears Will fade away when you disappear The time is right for me to stray I'm gonna find a better day

Kicking off cause it suits me I'm gonna leave the country And the time is right to find a better day

Making sense of my past now I'll only love when I want to Cause the time is right to find a better day

Lonely times and lonely tears Will fade away when you disappear The time is right for me to stray I'm gonna find a better day

Lonely times and lonely tears Will fade away when you disappear The time is right for me to stray I'm gonna find a better day

No where to run to baby No where to hide I got no where to run to baby And nowhere to hide

Song &amp; Lyrics By Robbie Williams


End file.
